Bound By Death
by DragonGlass
Summary: 10 years after the red incident, the two newest homunculi are feared by many... but after their latest assignment, they learn to fear their pasts. Pride!Ed x LustWinry


Chapter 1

"What are we doing again?" asked the boy with golden hair.

"We're looking for Dr. Harmon, were you not listening Pride?" the blond girl asked, annoyed.

"Why would I listen to Mother and Father when I can stare at you Lust?" Pride said playfully. She was wearing a black tank-top that covered the ouroboros above her breasts. She also had a short black skirt. She had long blond hair and pupil-less blue eyes.

"You're not half bad yourself Pride, probably because your wearing the same thing I am." In addition to the clothing, Pride had long golden hair and golden pupil-less eyes. "Though your tattoos, truly make you hot," she seductively said, referring to the intricate set of tattoos on Pride's body, and the ouroboros on his left shoulder.

"Let's play…" the golden haired boy teased. They lean into kiss.

"DONG!" the midnight church bell behind them sounded, jumping they remembered their purpose. From the top of the church the could see the whole of the small town.

"Over there" Lust pointed to a large mansion on the outskirts of the town. "That's where we'll find him."

"There's guards over there," He pointed to the two guards by the door.

"I have an idea…" she said with a grin.

* * *

"Ha ha ha," the guards turned their heads to see two oddly dressed teens stumbling towards them.

"Hello Mr. Officer." the tattooed one slurred."How are you today?"

"Get away you drunk punks!" one of them shouted.

"Hey, I'm not…" he turned to the blond, "I love you." He then pulled her in and kissed her.

"I love you to…" she said. She turned to the guard that yelled at them and noticed his arm. "Nice automail."

"I got it Rush Valley, best made." She clenched her fist. "Now go," he said shaking his automail arm, "This is private property."

"It looks nice." She straightened and an evil grin appeared on her face, "shame it's broken."

"Wha…" before he could finish it exploded. Then the shrapnel, before it hit the ground, changed course and flew directly into both of the guards heads, sending blood everywhere killing them both.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I thought we were gonna take them out quietly! Now they're gonna know we're here," said Pride.

"I didn't like him, and it will be much more fun when they try to fight back," she said licking the blood from her lips.

"True… their screams are wonderful," he said smiling. "Plus the thing you do with metal is… hot."

"Are you implying something Pride?" she teased, "because I was thinking the same thing," she said playfully.

"After Harmon is taken care of," he replied, " then we can do what ever you want," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good."

"Let's go," he said, kicking in the door.

* * *

Inside was beautiful, it was a big ballroom with a balcony, a set of double doors on and below it. There was a staircase on both sides of the balcony, with guards pointing their guns down on each step. "It's them!" the captain at the top yelled. They they two teens full of lead and they fell to the ground.

"We got them sir," a guard said as he turned to the the captain.

"Ha, the reports said the've killed hundreds, but that was too easy!" he said laughing. His laughing ceased after he noticed the red lightning coming from the bodies.

They arose fully healed. "It'll take more than that to kill us," the girl said stepping forward. The boy stopped her with his arm.

"Wait, It's time for me to have some fun," he said evilly, stepping forward. As he moved his tattoos started glowing red as a runed scythe appeared in his hand, "let's do this," he said with a grin.

"FIRE!" the captain yelled. Pride dodged the bullets and tapped the scythe to the ground, his tattoos and the runes on the scythe glowed, and sent red parks to the right staircase, crumbling it and killing all of the people on it. He then tapped it again to the floor and the stairs on the left rose up to the ceiling crushing all of the guard on it. The captain looked, at what was happening and before he could react pride jumped up on to the balcony and was behind him.

"Peek-a-boo," Pride said before he cut the captain's head off. "It was fun," he said holding the head by the hair, "but we need to talk to the doctor now." He threw the head off the balcony and the skull shattered, creating a large pool of blood. "Up hear Lust," he called to her.

"Coming," she yelled back. She jumped on to the balcony and they pushed the door open.

As they walked into the lab the door disappeared into the wall behind them. Pride's scythe turned to dust and he looked down shocked. They then realized that they lost the ability to move their legs.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Pride yelled.

"My trap, young homunculi, I've heard that people researching the stone were being killed, so I prepared." the doctor said stepping from behind a lab counter. He was an old man with a scruffy gray beard and a balding head. He had black eyes behind his large glasses, and he was thin under his oversized lab coat. "I've read all about you two," he turned to the boy, "you can preform some sort of twisted alchemy… but this room is specially designed to suppress it, except for the circle binding you both to the floor." He turned to the girl, "you may be even more powerful girl. You can control metal, without even moving. It was difficult, but I managed to remove all of the metal from this room." He lifted a gun from his lab coat, "This is made from a rather new material, plastic I think it's called. With this, I can drain all of your lives. But, answer me this. Who were you? Before you were made? The reports said many things about you, but it didn't say that.

"Even if we knew… we wouldn't tell you," Lust said snottily. "It was a bad day to leave my ear rings at home, wasn't it Pride?" she said to the homunculus angrily. The boy smiled nervously. "But that doesn't matter… there is metal in this room to work with."

"Where?" the doctor questioned skeptically.

"Where?" she laughed, "you're a doctor you can figure it out."

"I have no idea what you could be talking about," he said worried.

"It's quite simple," she said smoothly, "the iron in your blood."

A look of horror spread across his face before he exploded, staining his coat and painting the white room red. The circle, now covered in blood, lost its power. They stepped out of the circle and looked at the body.

"That was fun," she said to Pride. "We can play now right? You now how much blood turns me on," she said seductively. She then jumped on him, hung her arms around his neck and started to lick the blood of him.

"I guess we can have some fun before we go, it is our tenth birthday after all," he said as he did the same.

* * *

**That was… disturbing… It was also my first fan fiction. So please tell me what you thought about it and I will update it, eventually, before the end of the month you should get another chapter. DRAGONGLASS AWAY!**


End file.
